A Feeling
by GaleFrostDABest
Summary: David Nolan hates this. He gets strange half-memories all the time, but they fade away before he can examine them. He is confused, frustrated, and befuddled. He doesn't know if he even loves his wife anymore. For some reason, the short black-haired woman who saved him in the woods gives him a strange feeling- and familiar memories.. ONESHOT


**Heyyyyyooo! So this is my first story on this website, and I made a Oneshot for the fandom, Once Upon A Time!**

 **This is set when David Nolan (Prince Charming) has newly awoken from his coma and still cannot remember anything, but certain strange things are causing him to wonder...**

* * *

David Nolan hated apples. He had no idea why, or why this half-memory had come to him so suddenly, but he knew that he did. Something about them just seemed..wrong. As if they were poisonous or something, although he knew that wasn't true.

He hated apples; ever since they'd almost took the best thing in his life from him. She wasn't scared of them, she said that a single bad experience shouldn't stop you from liking a fruit, but he'd hated them ever since. Wait, what? David searched for the memory- but it faded again, causing him to release a sigh.

He'd been recently released from the hospital and been given a clean bill of health. And so he'd returned to the house that his wife called home.

Kathryn. He still wasn't sure what to make of her. Everyone said that she was his wife and that he had loved her, but...he didn't feel it. He didn't feel the tug at his heart whenever he met her eyes, and he didn't understand why.

"David?" His wife's voice snapped him back to attention. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, suddenly remembering where he was. He was at the diner for dinner, Kathryn sitting across from him, both of them in a booth.

"David, do you want desert?" Kathryn asked him again. David blinked down at the menu he was holding. He saw the apple pie on it, the object that had triggered his thoughts.

"Um-no thanks," he said. He folded the menu and put it on the table, his bright blue eyes flicking up to Kathryn's face.

She gave him a skeptical look, but consented and bent down to finish her salad. They had gone out to eat again because she didn't like cooking. Or cleaning, as he'd discovered when a maid had shown up on the first Saturday he'd been home.

David sighed inaudibly and sat back against the booth, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for her to finish. His tired eyes wandered about the diner, looking for anything to fix his weariness.

The bell at the front of the diner rang, signaling that someone was coming in. Instinct combined with boredom propelled his eyes over to the door to see who was coming in, and he froze. His heart suddenly sped up in excitement..and something else he didn't care to put to name.

It was the younger blonde who'd been at the hospital before, coming in with the dark-haired woman who'd saved his life out in the woods. He remembered her voice, when she had read to him. He'd tried to awaken then, but to no avail, as the force of the coma had won that battle, putting him back into it.

Now unable to tear his eyes away, he watched the two people as they ordered their food at the counter. And as they turned to go find seats, he noticed the ring on the dark-haired woman's hand.

She was fiddling with it almost unconsciously, obviously a nervous habit of hers. David found it uncomfortably endearing. He glanced back at the ring as the two women sat down, thankfully still in his line of sight.

He didn't know what was about the ring that he found so familiar, but he felt a pull to it. It was a simple ring, really, nothing compared to the one Kathryn had shown to him, claiming that he'd bought it for their wedding.

The ring was a very simple silver, with a small green gemstone in the middle. Overall it was very plain, but it looked dazzling on the woman's hand. It looked perfect.

He raised his eyes to the woman the ring was on and once again tried to stem the flood of familiar-feeling emotions that came with glancing at her face. "Kathryn," he said suddenly, placing his forearms on the table and turning to face his wife.

She raised her eyes to his, obviously annoyed at being addressed so informally. "Yes?" She said haughtily. He ignored her attitude. "Did..I know her?" He asked quickly, gesturing to the dark-haired woman sitting across the diner.

Kathryn glanced over to where he was looking, and he saw her jaw tighten. "That's Mary Margaret," she said. She shook her head then, causing his heart to fall. "No, you didn't."

A wave of disappointment hit him, and he reprimanded himself. 'What are you thinking? You have a wife!' But even as he thought those words to himself his eyes were drifting in Mary Margaret's direction again.

He sighed in defeat, looking square at Kathryn, who seemed to have finished. "Ready, dear?" He said quietly, wanting to leave now.

To his dismay, she shook her head. "I would like desert, and you can have some too." It wasn't a question. David resisted another sigh and slumped back against the booth.

As they waited for their desert to come, his eyes disobediently trailed over to Mary Margaret again. She was eating with the blonde girl now, the two talking in quiet voices.

As his eyes roamed over her face they dropped to her ring again, which was currently not being fiddled with as its owner was eating. The ring still seemed to call to him, confusing him even more.

He could almost imagine holding it, down on one knee in front of the woman he loved; praying and hoping with all his heart that she would accept his proposal. He could see the picture in his mind, unfolding clearly...

 _He hugged his love in sheer joy, hardly able to breathe. He couldn't believe that she'd accepted..she'd actually accepted..._

 _"Charming!" She laughed as he spun her around. His grin got wider, a feat he'd thought impossible, at the nickname._

 _"Yes?" He teased, bringing her close to him once more. He stared at the ring on her finger, joy lighting his gaze. "I thought you said it didn't fit you," he said, only half-joking._

 _She gazed at him lovingly, flexing her finger where the ring stayed. "I lied," she said simply._

 _He smiled again and stared at his new fiancé, certain that she was the most beautiful woman ever. From her deep, dark brown eyes, to her long ebony hair, to.._

..Wait. Black hair? Kathryn was a blonde! He was suddenly thrown out of his vision - or was it a memory? - by his wife telling him to take his plate. "David!"

David cleared his throat, blinking furiously. "Right. Sorry." He managed to get out as he took the plate of desert from Katherine, his eyes wide from what he'd just witnessed.

Kathryn didn't seem to notice his befuddled look, and she simply nodded at him before turning down to her own plate of desert. David placed his plate down on the table and stared unseeingly at it.

What had that been? Surely his mind had started daydreaming, and that was all, right? But it felt so real. Like..a memory?

No. That's impossible. He shot a glance at Kathryn, who was eating her pie. There's no way he'd be married to her if that had been a memory. A fantasy then? But why? He was a married man!

He shook his head again, feeling a headache coming on. The door to the diner tinkled again and his head jerked up, brought on by another strange surge of familiarity. The young blonde woman and Mary Margaret were leaving. He stared at the back of Mary Margaret's head as they disappeared from his sight. Was he hallucinating, or did her hair seem the exact same color of the woman in his fantasy's? It had to be a coincidence.

"David?" Kathryn's voice startled him for the third time tonight. She stared at him, disproval lighting her gaze. "Your pie," she said firmly, turning back to her own desert.

David took a deep breath and slowly turned his gaze to his pie. Kathryn didn't have dark brown eyes. She had bright hazel. So who just was that woman? Surely he didn't dream her up.

Vowing to forget about all this, David took a fork and cut into his pie, wincing a little when he realized what kind it was. He gingerly took a bite, more for his wife than himself.

David Nolan hated apples. And that included apple pie.


End file.
